A Holy Demon and an Untamed Wolf
by DarkAngelExorcist199
Summary: Poor elf girl Atashi is wanted for the greed of others. Can Fenris the brooding elf save her from those who want to use her for evil. I Don't own any characters but my OC's. Will Contain smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The Story Beginning

Swaying is all I can feel right now, but I can't see wear I am. My mind is then filled with fear as I hear muffled voices behind me. All I remember is that I was going to run away from my family and betrothed. I recall running away and then I heard some horses, but then I blacked out. That is all I remembered but now I'm freaking out and I can barely breath. I try to open my mouth but something is covering it, it felt like a dirty rag. Just then the muffled voices stopped and a bright light came from in front of me, I shielded my eyes and turned my head.

"Look here men, the elf is awake." a man with a sickening voice sneered. Once my eyes adjusted I saw my captors, they where all dressed in slavers armor and was equipped for any battle. Since they were all wearing helmet's I didn't get to see their faces. The one with a great-sword strapped to his back approached me and grabbed my chin in his gloved had and gave a small grunt. I jerked my head away and tried to back away from him, but he grabbed my ancle and dragged me back to him.

"Now you can't run little one so just sit tight and wait until we port in Kirkwall and then you will meet your new master." he said as he walked away and slammed the door behind him and his goons. As soon as they were gone I began to cry and curled myself into a small ball. I know why people want me, its all because our Keeper Matriarch gave me power, though I cannot use it until my 18th birthday which is in three days. She said that I will be the answer to war and devastation. When I was done crying I could hear slight voices outside out the door, I couldn't make anything out but by the tone of voice I could tell that whoever was outside was the captain. There was then a loud thud and the door swung open. I covered my eyes and ducked my head down waiting for the person to slay me. I heard their footsteps come closer to me then they stopped. I felt a hand on my head and flinched.

"Shh it's alright young one are you hurt?" asked a feminine voice.

I looked up and saw a very pretty human, she had short black hair, blue eyes, and a red blood stain across her nose. Her one hand on my head and the other held a giant great-sword she was also dressed in shining chain mail, her body was very muscular for a woman but I could tell she could hold her own.

She stared at me waiting for an answer, "Yes I'm alright Sir."

"That is good, my name is Hawke may I ask yours?"

"My name is Atashi."

"Come one Atashi why don't you come with me? I can give you a hot meal and a nice place to live until we find out more about you. How does that sound?" she asked me in the kindest got up and extended her hand towards me, I took it and she pulled me up and started to walk to the door. When we walked through there where three people there waiting for us. I hid behind mistress Hawke and gave a small squeal, they where all men of difference. One was a dwarf with golden hair and a crossbow in his hands, the other, a human man with copper hair and a staff in his hands. The last one was an elf but he had markings all over his body, his white hair was covering his pale green eyes, his armor was pure black and he had a broadsword stapped to his back, he was kinda hot.

"Are you telling me we went through all that trouble for this little thing?" asked the copper haired man.

"Are you complaining Anders?" Asked Hawke harshly.

"I'm not complaining Hawke it's just why?"

"Anders that is for me to know and you to follow!"

"But I don't see why we had to go through all that trouble for a small elf."

Then the eleven man stomped up to the man named Anders and was soon nose to nose, "You have a problem with elves mage?" he spat.

"I never said that!" he shouted back.

"Enough!" Hawke yelled beside me. They then both shut up and took a step back from each other.

She then turned to me and gave me a warm smile, "How about we go home and we can get introductions and your story told?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered softly.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." she apologized in a warm voice.

I gave a small nod and we began walking off the ship. When we reached the docks people began to stare and I looked down and saw that my white cotton dress was ripped and dirty. I gave a small blush and hid behind Hawke, she was so amazing even though she was a woman she held such a strong posture and power. I felt the stares of many people but none more that the mage Anders gave me. I looked behind me and saw that he was staring straight at me and didn't even have the manners to make it suttle. I whipped back and continued to walk straight ahead. We then began to walk into a nicer part of town where many looked to be nobles. We then came to an estate where Hawke stopped and the other men walked away as we walked in. Standing by the door inside was another dwarf and he had red hair and a braided beard.

"Bodahn send a message to everyone to meet me here at sundown." she said to the man."

"Yes Miser." he replied and walked out of the room.

"Come one Atashi why don't we go to my room and we get you cleaned up in a nice bath?" She asked kindly.

"Yes ma'am."

"Orana could you come here please?"

Then an eleven woman with blonde hair and green eyes walks in, "Yes Lady Hawke?"

"Could you prepare dinner for a party of eight and get some clothes for this woman as you are shopping?'

"Of course my lady I shall do that at once." She said as she walked out.

"Come on Atashi lets go have a bath."

"You mean together?" I asked surprised.

"Yes I need to give you a proper scrubbing if you don't mind."

I shook my head and followed her to the bathroom, she told me to sit on a small stool as she started the bath water. Steam soon filled the room and she then stripped down to nothing. I was still shy because of my body, you see I am half human half elf. I have the facial features of an elf and height of one but not my body. Due to the baggy clothes no one would know this. When Hawke had her back turned I quickly stripped down and stepped in the water. She then looked at me and smiled as she relaxed, the water began to get darker due to the black hair dye my mother would apply to my hair. Hawke then put some shampoo in her hand and asked me to turn for her so she could wash my hair. As she was scrubbing it the hair dye was completely faded and all that remained was my fiery red hair.

"So this is your natural hair color?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes."

"Anything else your hiding?"

"Yes my eyes are not this color either."

"Could you show me?"

I gave a small nod and let down a spell the keeper put on me and my fake blue eyes turned gold, my skin also grew a few shades darker. We soon finished and there was a knock on the door. It opened and the eleven woman Orana stepped in with a folded pile for clothes.

"Here are the clothes you asked for my lady." then she left. We walked to Hawkes room and began to dress. The clothes she bought me where a bit tight and showed more of my feminie side. It was a noble dress that was white and had gold rims, black feathers where on the shoulder blades. The dress was tight in the chest and butt area, while Hawke was wearing a simple noble womans clothes. She smiled at me and began to brush my long red hair and she put it up into a loose bun. When she was done the dwarf man named Bodahn came in and informed Hawke that her party was present as well as dinner was being served. She smiled and thanked him as we followed him out into a dinning area where six people where seated. There were three other women and the three men I saw earlier today. Hawke put me to a seat beside her and bowls of stew was being served but no one ate as they stared at me.

"Whose the little sweety?" asked the dark skinned woman asked in a sultry tone.

"Go one Introduce yourself." Hawke suggested.

I stood up and gave a small gulp, "Hello my name is Atashi and I'm a human elf child. I am from Ferelden." I then sat back down and looked around and saw everyone was staring. I felt myself sulk away in the seat I was in and stare blankly at the food in front of me.

"So Hawke where did you get this little sweety?" the same woman asked.

"Yes Hawke why did we do this?" asked Anders.

"We can discuss that after dinner."

For the remainder of the course everyone ate dinner and the majority of people where having fun and talking. The only ones that were not talking was Fenris and Anders, it was weird but they were both staring at me for a while. It make me a bit uncomfortable for me and I asked to be excused for a moment. I walked towards the washroom when I was stopped by an arm in front of me, when I looked up I saw Anders and he was gazing at me with strange eyes, they were pure blue with no irises visible and they seemed to glow.

"What are you?" a voice that seemed so distant asked.

"I don't know what you mean but please excuse me," I answered while ducking under him and running to the balcony. The air was crisp and light, I looked up and saw that they stars where shining brightly. It was as if the stars where shining down upon us all. It seemed that I stayed up there for too long because Hawke was behind me and asked if I would accompany her downstairs, I agreed and followed her silently down the stairs. When we got there everyone was waiting for us and they where all seated., Hawke took the largest seat and offered me one opposite from her.

"Now would you mind telling me what happened to you?" she asked kindly.

"Well it all started when I was born. When my village first settled in Ferelden there was a terrible presence there and many of our people died, mind you this was before I was born. That lifestyle changed the day I was born when our Keeper Matriarch finally pulled the Demon from the land but it cost my mother her life and mine, but a divine power came and took my body and sealed herself inside me as well as the dreaded Demon. My powers have been dormant but that will all change when my 18th birthday comes and that is only three days away."

When I finished my story Hawke looked at me questionably, "If your so powerful and important then why aren't you with your people?"

"I ran away."

"But why?" she asked again.

"The keeper was going to force me to marry a man named Danarius in Tevinter." But as soon as I said this the eleven man stood and walked over to me his markings starting to glow.

"Did you say Danarius?" he commanded sternly.

I gave a small nod and his face turned to complete rage, "That bastard trying to ruin another elf's life!" He shouted and I flinched slightly.

"Calm down Fenris your scaring the girl." Hawke said calmly.

He looked at me for a moment his green eyes shown pent up rage and anger and his 'markings where still bright. I felt like I was purpose to help him but I don't know how.

"Yes you do child." A voice that sounded like an angels.

"Who are you?"

"You will find out more just approach him and touch his face, and think of calming thoughts you'll see."

"Wait."

It was too late because the voice was already gone but I felt as if I could trust it. So I mustered all my courage and got off the chair and approached him. He looked at me untrusting as I raised my hand to meet his face. As soon as I touched his face it was as if all his anger and frustration melted away and he calmed, his markings began to die down and he wasn't as tense as before. I removed my hand and went to sit back down but before I could he grabbed my hand and turned me to him.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered softy.

He looked into my eyes and it felt different when he looked at me. It felt like if the world was against me he would be there by my side. I shook my head to clear the though out of my mind and walked back to my seat and sat down silently. I knew that everyone's eyes where on me but I just put my head down and stayed silent. I could feel every ones stares on me though but I was too scared to look up, I have always been scared of peoples reactions and how they would think of me.

"Merrill have you ever seen this occur?" Hawke asked an elf girl that was standing in the corner. She was the typical elf, petite and small, she had short black hair and tribal markings tattooed on her face. She wore a skin tight suit and had a staff strapped to her back.

"I-I don't know Hawke." she answered with a small voice.

"You can't recall anything? Not even your teachings with Marethari?" Hawke asked folding her hands in front of her while leaning forward.

"We could go and ask." Merrill suggested looking at me.

"What do you think Atashi? Are you willing to go tomorrow?" Hawke asked as she looked at me. All I did was gave a slight nod, and she returned it.

"Well I think I have better introduce you to everyone. The Dwarf over there with the cross bow is is Varric he runs the tavern close to here."

"Hey little lady as Hawke said I'm Varric and this here is Bianca." He introduced as he held his crossbow out.

"The man with the copper hair over there is Anders." All I did was give a small nod, for some reason he made me feel uncomfortable and he just ignored me.

"The pirate over there is Isabela." she said gesturing to the woman before. She gave me a smile and a wave.

"The elvan girl in the corner is Merrill."

"Hello I hope we will be able to get along." she said to me sweetly.

"I hope so too you seem nice." I answered.

"The girl beside her is my sister Bethany."

"Hello Atashi I hope you like it here in Kirkwall."

"Thank you Bethany."

"The last one is Fenris over there." She said pointing to him. He still looked upset but calm all in one.

"I apologize for my behaviour before." he said to me sincerely.

"It's alright I'm sorry if anything I did upset you."

"It was not you."

But when he said that he looked pained so I decided to not pry into it and dropped the subject.

Hawke then stood and offered me her hand, "Shall we got to sleep now?"

"If that is alright with you Miser."

"Please you can call me Hawke now come I will take you to my mothers old room. Now the rest of you out. Merrill, Fenris, and Anders you are all to meet me here at noon." They all nodded and slowly one by one left the estate, they all shook my hand besides Anders and Fenris but I didn't mind. Hawke and Bethany then took me to a room that had a painting of a woman beside it.

"Who is this?" I asked curiously.

Bethany and Hawke looked grim for a moment before Hawke answered, "That was our mother she died a while ago."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's not your problem but thank you."

I gave them a sincere smile as she opened the door, "I will be here in the morning around eleven to wake you, there are some night gowns in the closet if you need them."

"Thank you and good night Hawke, Bethany."

They both replied a good night and closed the door behind them. I looked around the room and saw that it was very clean and organized. There was a red queen sized bed in the middle at the back wall. There was a fire place in on the opposite wall of the bed with a dresser. The walls where a brown color same as the closet and floor. I walked to the closet and there were three nightgowns hanging that looked like they were never used. I picked the white lace one that came just above my knees and was sleeveless. I walked over to the bed and bounced onto it, it was so comfy and bouncy. I looked out the window to my right and saw the shining moon, it was close to being a full moon. The full moon actually happens on my birthday. I then felt my eyes grow heavy and soon fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The Dalish Legend

_"Atashi where is she!?" the voice of the keeper carried across the woods. I knew I was going to be in trouble but I had to leave something just told me. I ran and all I could see was darkness but then I felt my head impact with something. I could feel myself fall but there was no end. Two doors appeared below me and their light lite the darkness, there was still emptiness. The door to the right glowed a mensing black between the cracks but the door itself was beautiful. It was gold and had many ancient markings on it, the door itself seemed fine enough but the aura behind it wasn't. The other door's Aura was a bright and warm Emerald. The Door looked as is it was made of an ironwood tree, it wasn't appealing to the eye but the Aura was warm and gentle it gave a feeling of safety. Then I felt immeasurable pain and everything went completely black._

Waking in a cold sweat I shot up from my bed and looked out the window. It was still dark so I would assume it was still before dawn. Slowly I could feel my heart rate and breathing slow down. The dream I had was so intense but the strangest thing is that I can`t remember what it was about. The dream feels like a distant memory or something. Getting up I walked to the closet and grabbed the dress that Hawke bought me, I still don`t know if I can completely trust her. I mean yesterday I trusted her like an naive child, I won`t make that mistake again. Even if I don`t know her true intentions it like her aura makes me want to trust her, for now. I walked outside onto the balcony and looked at the fading stars, they where still so pretty even though they where disappearing. A cold breeze rolled in and it felt nice against the hot air here. I stood there looking at the rising sun and admiring it. I didn`t move until there was a knock on the door and I walked over and opened it so see that Bethany, Hawkes sister was standing there.(Note: I will be sending Bethany to the circle later on)

``Hello and good morning Atashi, how did you sleep?" she asked with a sincere tone.

"I slept fine but I've been up for a couple hours." I answered with a smile, Bethany seemed really nice.

" Thats good well breakfast is waiting downstairs so would you accompany me?" She asked while holding out her arm.

"Why of course Lady Bethany." I replied jokingly and took her arm. We walked down the stairway and into the kitchen to see a full course meal. It all looked so delicious, Keeper Matriarch only let me have some dry bread and herbs. On the table was fresh cooked bread and jam, plus there was an aroma of vanilla and cinnamon. Looking around I could feel my mouth water just thinking about the different tastes I will experience. In the chair to the far corner was Hawke and it looked like she was reading some letters, but she looked up and smiled at me and motioned me to sit. She was wearing the same outfit as last night and she looked so noble in it. I took a seat across from her while Bethany sat to my right.

"Good morning Atashi how is everything?" She asked while the elf Orana came in and brought out smoked salmon for each of us. We all ate in silence until a loud bark echoed though the house and made me jump. I turned in my chair to see a giant dog sitting beside me drooling.

"Don't worry that's just my mutt Wrex." She said with a small laugh. I looked back at the dog and saw that he held a playfulness in his eyes and all he did was look at me with his tail wagging.

"What does it want?" I asked looking confused at it.

"He want's you to pet him. Don't worry he won't hurt you even though he is a Mabari he is just a softie."

Cautiously I reached down and rubbed his ear and he seemed to like that, I became more bold and rubbed his head. His tail started to wag and before I knew it I was on the ground with him on top of me. The next thing I felt was his slobbery tongue on my face and he was attaching me. I couldn't help but laugh and he wiggled around and attached me.

"Ok that's enough Wrex, Off and go eat." Hawke commanded while a smile was on her face. The dog bounded off in what I would think was in the direction of food. I stood up and sat back down in the chair while Orana gave me a cloth, I wiped my face and soon was drool free. I finished eating and drank down a glass of water, soon everyone was done and sitting in comfortable silence.

" Atashi do you enjoy reading?" Hawke asked as she picked another letter from her pile.

"Yes I love to read.' I answered honestly, "The Keeper never let me play as a child so she gave me books to keep me busy."

"Would you like to go to my study? I have a vast number of books?"

I looked at her my eyes holding excitement, "That would be wonderful."

She stood and we walked across the hall to the study, she opened the door and I swear it felt like I was in a dream. Covering the walls were giant bookshelves filled to the brim with books, I stared in awe and I couldn't wait to get started.

"I have to leave for a while but I will be back by noon, and don't worry Bethany will be in her room if you need anything." She said as she walked out and shut the door.

I went to the nearest shelve to see that there where books on the Qunari, which I have never read since all the books at the camp where about Dalish legends. I grabbed the first six books and sat on the ground and started to read. When I was half done the second book there was a scratching sound at the door. I walked over and opened it to see Wrex sitting, wagging his tail. Before I knew it he rushed in and sat where I was sitting and curled and began to snore. I sat back down and continued reading the books. When I was almost done my last one Wrex began to lick my hand and he tackled me on the floor and licked me all over my face. I couldn't stop laughing as his slippery tongue covered my face. I didn't know there was someone at the door until I heard a deep voice cough. Wrex stopped and looked at the noise and I did as well. Standing in the doorway was the elf man Fenris and all he did was stare. Wrex got off me and bounded over to him and was about to tackle him as well until Fenris gave him a look. Wrex then started to sulk and walked back over to me, begging to be pet. Which I did.

"Hawke asked me to come get you." he said in that deep voice that made me shutter. I know it sound's strange but I'm beginning to find him attractive, even though I've only known him for a day.

"Oh sorry I was carried away with reading. I'll clean up right now." I said as I grabbed the nearest book and put it back. I put them back one by one until I slipped on one and began to fall. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact, but none came. I felt warm strong arms around me and opened my gold eyes just to stare into green ones. I looked in between our bodies and saw that we were really close. I could feel my face heat up as his face held little emotion but I swear I could see surprise.

"Thanks." I said as I stood on my own and left his arms, which now I regret. He was so warm.

"Think nothing of it.' he replied with a stoic face. I picked up the last two books as he walked away, and soon followed him. When we got the front door Hawke and everyone else was waiting for us.

"I'm really sorry Hawke I lost track of time while reading about the Qunari." I said as I did a light bow.

"It's fine. Now are you ready?" She asked while she looked at the others as well. They all nodded.

"Don't worry Hawke I sent the keeper a letter telling her we are coming." The girl named Merrill pipped in.

"Thats good I didn't want to worry her about why we were there, and thank you Merrill I know how hard this is going to be for you." Hawke said with a slightly sad look on her face. I wonder what happened? So then after that we began to make our way to the Dalish camp outside of Kirkwall. Now that I wasn't hiding in shame I can really see the city for what is, big and busy. There where many people in the market and many merchants trying to sell their wares. These people came in all shapes and sizes, plus color and position. As we where walking we went past a wood gate where I saw a Qunari was standing by it. I looked at him in awe since this was the first time I have ever seen one. I stopped in my tracks and ran up to him. All he did was look down on me since I was so short, but he was huge.

"Wha do you want?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Nothing," I answered, "It's just this is the first time I have seen a Qunari and all I have to saw is wow."

"Go away I'm busy."

I was about to say something until someone grabbed my arm, turning expecting it to be Hawke or Fenris it was Anders. I forgot he had to come with us. His grip on my arm was firm and it started to hurt.

"Hey let go!" I yelled at him, but his grip didn't falter and he didn't let go. His eyes then started to turn the glowing blue that happened last night.

"Release her bas." the Qunari spoke from behind be. Looking over my shoulder I saw that his hand was poised on his sword.

Anders looked at his with distaste, "Stay out of this Qunari, this is between humans." he snarled at the Qunari.

In return he drew his sword and went into a battle stance. What confused me is the a minute ago this particular Qunari was annoyed with me but now he trying to protect me.

Anders used his other hand to ready a fire spell, just when the Qunari was about to attach the gate opened. He withdrew his sword and stood in his original post. Three Qunari that walked through the gate looked down on us and walked forward. They have such a great stature that I was lost and didn't notice Anders attempting to grab me again. The biggest of the Qunari whirled around and caught his arm and gave it a tight squeeze.

"It does not concern us what you bas do but do it in your own territory where we will not witness your filth." with that he released him and him; his men walked on. Looking forward I saw that Hawke was waiting for me and I rushed over to her, I waved back at the Qunari and he gave a slight nod but that was it.

"Sorry Hawke I got carried away talking to that Qunari and lost you guys." I explained while catching my breath.

"We sent Anders to get you but it seems he not here." Hawke said with a puzzled look on her face.

"But he was right..." I looked back and saw that he wasn't there anymore. That was really odd I thought he was right behind me.

"Well we can just continue without him, lets go." she said as she lead us on.

As we where waking towards the Dalish camp of Kirkwall I couldn't get Anders off my mind. Why was he so cold and hateful towards me? And where did he go? I thought about this until I bumped into a hard object. Falling back I almost fell but an arm reached out to grab mine. Looking up I saw that I bumped into Fenris and now he was currently holding onto my hand and not letting go. It's not like I minded but ahead of us Hawke and Merrill didn't notice that we stopped. As I looked at him I could see a swirl of emotions in his eyes but the one that stood out and was the most shocking was the need to protect. I know my face was red, and i looked away since his gaze was giving my thoughts that I don't need right now. He helped me up and we both stood in silence.

"We should catch up with Hawke, and thank you. You seem to be saving me left and right." I said with a smile and went to walk, but he didn't let go of my hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked in his deep voice that made my knees weak.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"Well you seem as if you have something on your mind, since you walked into me."

"Ya I'm sorry about that maybe your right I do have something on my mind but we need to catch up with Hawke. I have been out of her sight enough today. We can talk later."

"I will hold you to that. Now we should move on." He said as he finally let go of my hand and we walked ahead fast enough that Hawke didn't notice our absence. We walked a few more miles until we came across a scouting group of archers.

"Halt who go there?" The leader asked. He was tall and lean even more than Fenris, his hair was a bright sun bleached hair that was tied in ponytail. He wore green armor with an ironwood bow ready to fire.

Merrill stood in front of us, " I sent word to the Keeper that we where coming."

"Ah you must be the group she spoke of please come this way." He said as he motioned us to walk with him. We followed the group but the scout leader kept giving me a look that I didn't like at all. I could feel his eyes on my body, I looked away and moved closer to Hawke as I felt his gaze burning. When we got to the camp, which consisted all of clan Sabrea. They where all surrounding someone in the middle which I assumed was the keeper of this clan. As we walked closer the crowd was parting for the keeper, she was the same size as everyone else. She had silver hair and her Dalish tattoos where gold and silver. She looked quite young even though Matriarch knew her and she was old. When she approached us she looked at Hawke with respect.

"Hello Hawke I got the letter from my previous first, she said something about a Dalish halfling." she said as she looked at me.

"Yes keeper she is the one we spoke of." Hawke said as she moved so the keeper could see me.

"Hello child I am Keeper Marethari and who might you be?" she asked, her voice filled with compassion and wisdom.

"My name is Atashi, Keeper Marethari and it is an honor to meet you. The Keeper Matriarch spoke highly of you." I replied giving a slight bow.

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"Well that is a long story."

"Then let us take this discussion to my tent. Come follow me. Do you want the rest of your party to come in as well?"

"Yes they can come it's the least I can do, for all they have done to me."

"Well then follow me and we will discuss this further.``

We followed her into her tent which was magnificent by the way. All throughout the tent was books and scrolls.

I told my story to her and afterwards she told us to take a seat. We all sat down and listened intently to what she had to say.

"It was long ago that the Demon was extracted from the Earth much like what you hold inside yourself. That was when the dark-spawn first appeared.

When the wardens where first organized it was said that they had to fight against a terrible enemy. The Dalish are prone to being taken over not by spirits and made into abominations like human mages but what happens to us is that we become one."

"What do you mean become one?" I asked, worried.

"You don't become a monster that changes form, you become a demon of yourself. You still have your own thoughts but slowly they become evil and cruel and soon you loose yourself. This has happened quite a few times with our people so we never speak of what transpired. Your case however though is different. Since you have what seems to be a holy spirit then I have not heard stories of this. I suggest that you stay with us until your 18th birthday if that is fine with you."

"I don't know. What do you think Hawke?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"That is your decision but it might be the best if you take her up on her offer. Keeper Marethari will know more and have more means to help you." she answered honesty.

I was still quite hesitant on agreeing. That was before Fenris cleared his throat and spoke, "I can stay with her to keep an eye on things if that is best"

The keeper thought for a moment before agreeing, "Yes it might do her good to have someone she knows here with her. So what do you say child?"

"I would like it if someone I knew was here with me but I don't want to cause any trouble for you Fenris." I answered with a small blush on my face. Having Fenris here with me would make things so much easier.

"I offered my services and ment it."| He answered without hesitation.

"Alright then I'll stay here until my 18th birthday."

"Wonderful well then I will inquire about your sleeping arrangement one moment." she said as she disappeared out of the tent.

"Then Merrill and I will leave as well since I need to look for Anders and Merrill is going to help me. Bye." Hawke announce as she left. As soon as she mentioned Anders name my whole body shook. By the way Fenris was looking at me I could tell he saw my reaction.

We sat in silence until he cleared his throat and looked at me, "Now tell me what was on your mind before"

"Well it has to do with Anders."

"Yes go on."

"Well I just don't feel safe around him."

"How so?"

"Well the first night I came to Hawke's estate at the dinner party I excused myself and was walking back to the party. Anders trapped me and his eyes turned a glowing blue and he kept asking me what was I. The second time was when I stopped to talk to the Qunari that guards the gate thing Anders was there too. He tried to drag me away but the guard and a passing party saved me from him and he disappeared when you guys showed up."

Before Fenris could answer keeper Marethari came walking in, "Your tent is ready but I have some unfortunate news. You will have to share the tent since the other one is in for repairs. I can't believe I have to share a tent with Fenris, wow I can't even explain the feelings I'm having. I hope I can just keep this to myself.


End file.
